I’ve Tasted Death…and it’s BitterSweet
by XxBlackAutumxX
Summary: What if Danny were to die by the hands of battle? How would he cope? Or most imprtantly....how would everyone eles? CHAPTER 1 IS UP!...Ch2 comeing soon SxD
1. Prologue

I've Tasted Death…and it's Bitter-Sweet

By. KuroNanashi

Epilog

Danny woke up his head was pounding, he rubbed his temples. 'What happened last night?' he thought. He remembered a ghost and he had been hit in the gut…and then nothing. 'That's right I got hit in the stomach!' Danny thought and checked his wound…his breath was cut short…what he's thought he was going to be a scratch, was a gaping hole in his body. Oh and speaking of his body, Danny was in his ghost form sitting up-right in his lifeless human body.

"Oh my god" Danny said and stepped away from the corps…_his corps…'_This is all a dream' he thought 'all a dream' Danny slapped him self, but he was still was staring at his own bloody lifeless body.

"I think I'm dead…." Danny whispered in pure shock, he tried to turn back…but the two white rings wouldn't form. He really was dead, and if he wasn't taking this well….how would his parents react, or more importantly…Sam.

* * *

thereit is..the Epilog to this woder full FanFic...Please R&R 


	2. Truth

Chapter1

Danny was still confused about what he had relized what happened to him. He had hid his body in case he found away to still hide that he was the ghost boy, the hiding place was where only he could find…no animals could get to it; he had buried it.

He decided to go to Sam's house first maybe she had an idea of how to still hide him even permanently in his ghost form…Danny wasn't ready for his parents to know about his phantom side. If he couldn't hide himself now he would have to tell them, but with what proof? Show up at his door the way he was now…so his dad can rip him up him molecule by molecule, I think not.

It was sunrise when Danny arrived at Sam's house; she was still asleep when he floated into her room through the wall. He hovered in a corner thinking about what to say, he looked at Sam threw his long white hair. He waited for her to wake up, and when she did he flew over to her bed.

"Mmmph…" Sam groaned and jumped at the sight of Danny "Danny what the hell!? Are you insane, you scared me!"

"Sorry Sam…" Danny said sitting on the floor, Sam saw something was wrong. She got out of bed and moved down to the floor with her ghostly friend.

"Danny what's wrong?" Sam said in a kind of scared voice, something was different about Danny.

"Sam," Danny said in a shaky voice "I-I think I died last night" Danny's eyes clouded he felt a tear run down his pale face. Sam stared in disbelief…

"But you can't be dead you're right here in front of me!"

"But…" Danny said he thought how to prove this horrific fact to her, he thought of it. He drew Sam to his chest and took a fake breath…he no longer had to breath.

"Y-your heart…it's not beating" Sam's voice was quiet with a mix of disbelief and fear. Danny looked away but still held her close.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked himself and somewhat to Sam.

"We die your hair and change your cloths and all will be good!" Sam exclaimed

"What?" Danny said even though he understood. Sam just grabbed his arm, dragged him into the bathroom and threw in some black hair die, a black T-shirt, and baggy black pants that had chains and studs allover them. 'Could she at least give me cloths that weren't all morbid-like?' Danny thought to himself as he tried to take of the black and white jump-suit. When he finally did he picked up the hair die and read the directions, then turned on the shower. 'This is soooooo awkward' Danny thought as he rubbed the hair die in.

After Danny was done he pulled on the clothes Sam gave him to wear, and he decided when he saw himself in the mirror…he didn't look half bad. Danny's hair was black again, and the clothes looked okay he wouldn't wear them everyday but they were okay. The only things that were different however were his eyes, that were still green, and his skin, which was now quite pale.

Danny jumped when Sam knocked on the door.

"Hey, you done yet!?" She yelled

"Yeah" Danny answered as he fazed threw the door. Sam smiled…

"See it won't be to bad" She said in an oddly soft and comforting voice, Danny nodded and smiled a little.

"I'll meet you at school" Danny told her then flew through the wall and towards Casper High.

* * *

Ther it is CH1 sorry it took sooooooooo long anyway here it is R&R 


End file.
